Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of networking, and, more particularly, to managing creation of logical sockets.
Denial of service (DoS) attacks seek to make network resources unavailable to their intended users by exhausting memory by repeatedly causing new connections (i.e., sockets) to be created. Each socket, which is a data structure, consumes memory. DoS attacks can be very detrimental to businesses such as banks, call centers and hospitals that rely on networks to access timely information, because it can take hours to restore an intricate network after an attack.